CHALLENGE: WOMAN
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: Guy challenges his eternal rival to another match. This time though, it depends on their manly skills to win. What happens when Kakashi finds an old friend who could either help him or hurt him?


HEYYY! I'm writing this one-shot for my girl **RainKandySux. **Go check her out!

I've never written a Naruto story before. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Kushina and Minato would be alive and Sasuke would never wear a shirt. That is all.**

* * *

"Oh man that was so awesome!" Naruto Uzumaki yelled as he and his team of ninjas returned to their home, The Hidden Leaf.

"Naruto! Everyone can hear you!" The only female on the team, Sakura, berated her teammate.

"Hn," completing the three man squad was Sasuke, who very easily ignored his teammates.

"Oh come on! It was awesome! Dontcha think so Kakashi-Sensei?" The three Genin turned to look at their masked Sensei, only to find his nose stuck in a book.

"Hm?" The copy ninja looked up at his team with what looked like a bored expression, but who could tell?

"Forget it, he's not even paying attention," Sasuke told Naruto and Sakura as their Sensei returned to his book.

The four ninja reached the gates to their village to find a green clad man waving them down.

"It's Guy-Sensei," Sakura pointed out with a annoyed tone in her voice.

"Oh great," Sasuke's tone was similar to hers.

"Is Lee with him? If he is I bet HE'LL appreciate how cool that move was!" Naruto's signature grin was back on his face.

"Oh dear," Kakashi chimed in as he put his book away. It had been some time since he and Guy had been in the village at the same time, he had a feeling what this was going to be about.

"RIVAL!"

Yep, that's what he wanted.

"Hey Guy-Sensei! Is Lee with you?" The young Genin stopped in front of the man; one with wonder, two with apprehension.

"No I'm afraid he's not Naruto. He's at our training grounds. Trying to become number one, just like me!"

"Oh," came the deflated response from Naruto.

"Hello Guy," Kakashi greeted as he caught up to them, "We need to go report the Hokage."

"No worries my eternal rival! You and your team go greet our Lord Third! I will accompany you!"

Kakashi sighed, he was hoping to go home and finish his book.

Once they were finished, Kakashi sent his team on their way home. Telling them to be at the training ground bright and early.

"Like he'll be there bright and early," Naruto whined as the three left.

"Naruto!" Sakura hit Naruto on the head.

Kakashi watched his team go on when suddenly he got a chill down his spine. One he felt many times before. He turned around and saw a fire in his friends eyes.

It was the chill of a challenge.

"RIVAL! It has been too long since we last decided who was the best! I believe it is time once again battle!"

"As much as i'd love to, it's rather late Guy," true as his statement was, he wanted to finish his book.

"This challenge wont take long my eternal rival!" Guy wrapped his arm around Kakashi's neck and drug him to the 'nightlife' part of the village.

"Guy? What are we doing here? You don't like to drink."

"A drinking contest, you would surely win. BUT! We are here to do another type of challenge!"

"Which is?"

"Eternal rival. I challenge you to this. The woman challenge!"

The one eye he had visible narrowed, " the woman challenge?"

"That is correct, Kakashi."

He waited for an explanation but it didn't look like it was coming. So he asked.

"The woman challenge is simple my dear friend. All you have to do is ask a woman if she would kiss you. Who ever gets the most to say yes, wins!"

Now, Guy has made some crazy challenges before. But this takes the cake..

"Are you ready, Kakashi?" Guy grabbed the silver haired man by the arm and started to drag him to one of the busier bars.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Guy?" Kakashi wasn't sure he knew what he was getting into.

"I am positive rival, fear not," standing at the entrance of the bar it didn't look all that crowded, "I have calculated that there are at least 15 woman here that would suffice. So here it is! The first man to get to 8 wins!"

Kakashi glanced around the room, thankfully none of the woman he saw were ninjas. Which meant if any of them got angry, the most they would do would throw their drink at them.

"READY! SET! GOOOOO!" Guy dashed off to the right side of the room, out of Kakashi's sight.

"Oh well, might as well go with it."

The night went off without much conflict. Guy got 5 women to kiss him before he ran into problems, he almost got into a fight with two woman who were quite angry while drunk..

Kakashi didn't have to say much to get a woman to kiss him. He easily got 7 women to kiss him. When he looked for Guy, he saw two very attractive women kissing his cheeks at the same time. Whoever got the next kiss would win for sure.

Kakashi sighed and ban looking for his next victim when he saw a young girl with long blonde hair. Stealthy walking to see her face he was a little shocked. It was _her._

_Her_ being a girl Kakashi knew back when he was a child. She was younger than he was, but she was good friends with both Rin and Obito. Not to mention that her Sensei was Minato-Sensei's wife, Kushina. She had been out of the village for a while now, it had actually been over a year since he had last seen her. He contemplated going over to talk to her, but thought better of it.

While growing up she had a huge crush on Shusui Uchiha, one of Obito's cousins. So often when they were done for the day, she would meet with them and walk home with Obito.

Obito thought she had a crush on him. Rin thought it was Itachi. Kakashi did't care. At the time.

When Shusui eventually turned her down, she didn't run to Rin or Obito or Kushina or Kurenai, her teammate. No, she turned to _him_. Why? He still doesn't know. All he knows is that she cried sitting at his kitchen table all night long. And when morning finally came, he woke her up and before he could ask anything she apologized for falling asleep and thanking him for letting her sleep on the couch, and then she was gone.

A few weeks passed after that awkward morning when she showed up again to walk with them home. Only this time she didn't go home with Obito, she followed him. To the young Kakashi who only thought about getting stronger, it was annoying.

It went on for a while, and when she finally stopped coming, Kakashi was surprised to find himself disappointing.

Over the years they remained friends, comforting each other after every tragedy that occurred. But it didn't end with that.

Kakashi's thought's were cut off by seeing Guy head towards her. He knew her well enough to know that Guy was walking into a death trap, so he cut him off and sat next to the busty blonde. She could put the Legendary Sanin Tsunade to shame.

The lady glanced up without really seeing who sitting next to her, then returned to downing her sake.

"It's nice to see you again, Bri."

She looked up again with a surprised look, then a large smile graced her face.

"Kakashi! It's been too long!" He returned her smile. He looked up to find the bartender when he saw Guy seething at him from across the bar. Later he would find out that she was the only girl left that Guy could use to win the challenge.

"Whats a guy like you doing on this side of town? I heard you had your own team to take care of these days."

"As a matter of fact I do. Rowdy kids."

"Really? Who are they? Do I know their parents?" Kakashi looked down, preparing for some water works.

"Two boys, one girl. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha," that made her smile drop some, "and Naruto Uzumaki."

That made her smile completely disappear. Like many children in a village of ninjas, she was an orphan. The Uchiha clan made her feel welcome and Kushina was like a mother to her.

"I see. That's some team you got there."

"It's eventful."

Not one to let sadness take over, she downed the rest of her bottle and called for another and turned in her seat to look right at him.

"Sooo.. got any juiciness for me?" A question he was hoping she wouldn't bring up.

"No, afraid not."

"Oh come on! You still haven't found a girl? You do know that you're ranked number one as the most eligible bachelor in the village right?"

"Uhh.."

Yes, in fact he did know. And there was a reason for that.

"You're telling me that not one wo-"

"Lovely Bri! Welcome back!" The two looked up and found Guy standing behind them with his mega watt smile.

"Guy! Nice to see you!" She definitely had a lot of sake tonight.

"If you wouldn't mind to excuse me rival there is something I must ask the lady," Guy sat on the opposite side of her.

"Sure!" Bri turned to face Guy. unbeknownst to her a was was waging inside the man she turned away from.

"Bri, would you do me the honor of-" before he could finish, Kakashi turned Bri around in her seat and kissed her full on the lips. He even took his mask off..

"RIVAL!"

His mask was back on and he was out of his seat in two seconds.

"Bri, I'd like to catch up. Meet me at ichiraku's tomorrow at 6?" still a little stunned, she nodded her head, the blush refusing to leave her face.

"Great, lets go Guy," there was a spring in Kakashi's step as the two jonin left the bar.

"You were right Guy, that didn't take long at all," turning to look at him, Kakashi saw steam come out of his friends ears.

Dramatically as always, Guy finally calmed down.

"You win this time rival! But i'll get you next time!"

"Oh, alright. I'll see you around then."

"Until we meet again eternal rival!" Kakashi could feel sweat dripping down his neck as people stared at him walking away from the screaming man in spandex.

He once again won a challenge by his long time rival/friend. But that wasn't what he was happy about.

While Bri had once had a crush on Shushi, he learned from Kurenai that before that, she had a crush on him. She told him that the day Bri left for her mission over a year ago. It made him laugh now.

Because from the day she cried in his kitchen to this very moment, he had a crush on her too. He was the Hidden Leaf's most eligible bachelor? Well, the only girl he felt attraction to was the one he was actually afraid to tell. She _was _Kushina's pupil.. She taught her girls well. And if the woman who could make the Yellow Flash tremble in fear was her teacher, well.. he watched his Sensei fail many times to woo the woman he married because of something foolish, only to be punched in the face, it didn't look fun.

He raised his hand to his mouth, but maybe she was worth the pain.

Walking home with a rare smile on his concealed face, he decided to actually be on time in the morning, so he wouldn't be late for his date.

* * *

Cute!

NOTE! Bri belongs to my friend RainKandySux. and because i wrote this for her, I added her OC in here :)


End file.
